This invention relates to novel quinoline compounds having pharmacological activity, to processes for their preparation, to compositions containing them and to their use in the treatment of CNS and other disorders.
WO 98/27081 discloses a series of aryl sulphonamide compounds that are said to be 5-HT6 receptor antagonists and which are claimed to be useful in the treatment of various CNS disorders. GB-2341549, WO 99/47516 and WO 99/65906 all disclose a series of indole derivatives that are claimed to have 5-HT6 receptor affinity. JP 02262627 (Japan Synthetic Rubber Co) describes a series of substituted quinoline derivatives useful as wavelength converting elements. WO 00/42026 (Novo Nordisk) describes a series of quinoline and quinoxaline compounds for use as GLP-1 agonists.